


Drama Isn’t For Me

by Lionhunterrr



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhunterrr/pseuds/Lionhunterrr
Summary: Claudia is starting her freshman year when a transfer student walks in. She is put in charge of him due to her being partially a transfer student too. She spends her summers in Germany and her school time in the Americas. The moving was thanks to her dad’s job.Her middle school crush Brett takes interest in her and so does the transfer student. She has a choice, but she finds out that decision is made for her.





	Drama Isn’t For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my poor spelling and grammar. The summary is bad but the story is good I promise.  
> Enjoy.

Chapter 1  
Wednesday August 26 

I woke up to my mother yelling at me to get down and eat breakfast.  
“Shit.” I said and got up and got dressed. Me being the clumsy child I am got my foot stuck in my covers. I fell with a loud thud on my stomach. I groaned and got up rushing to my closet.  
Today was the first day at my new high school. My family just moved back to the U.S. from Germany. My family had the habit of moving often due to my father’s job.  
I threw on a purple v neck T-shirt and a nice pair of jeans. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and went downstairs.  
The house was utter chaos. Mom was packing our lunches, with the kitchen a mess. Jars and containers of food thrown places. Father was running around taking picture of my brother Noah. Then I noticed that there were was a news reporter in the living room hovering over my brother. He was the kind of kid who gets famous for a video he made. Except he made a short film with his friends and now is getting recruited for a famous acting school in New York. The news company was there to film him signing the application. I sighed and grabbed an apple and a piece of toast before rushing out the door to meet my sophomore friend Talia who was waiting for me in the driveway. Tali and I had been friends before we moved to Germany. Her and I were like sister. We kept in touch using Skype.  
“Hey, Tali another hectic morning in the Worthington Family.” I said as I got in and buckled up.  
“I can see that.” She said chuckling as pulled out of the driveway.  
“I can't believe my brother got famous for a three minute short film he made in 8th grade.” I groaned and noticed the school bus pull up at my house. I chuckled as my brother ran out frantically and made it to the bus.  
“So how was your summer?” She asked even though she knew the answer.  
“Uh good, my family and I spent some quality time with our family. Uh I still don't have a boyfriend, and I grew an inch.”I said trying to think of other things to say.w  
“So what your 5 foot now?” She asked.  
“Yes, I actually like being small. I like to tell the boys beware I am at crotch kicking level.” I said chuckling slightly.  
“Maybe that’s why you haven’t been asked out yet.” She said and pulled into the school parking lot.  
“Maybe I just to fabulous for boys to handle.” I said striking a dramatic model pose.  
We both burst out laughing. Once we got to school She parked her car in her assigned spot.  
“Wow you’ve been driving all summer and you still can't park straight.” I said looking at her parking job.  
“I’m not that bad am I?” She asked as she came to the back of the car where I stood.  
“Well you’ve got two tires over the white line. I would consider that terrible.” I said.  
She slapped me on the arm playfully. “Oh shut up.”  
We headed inside then I parted ways at the office since I was technically a new student. I walked in and asked the secretary for the required entrance forms and my schedule. She handed me the forms and I looked at my schedule for my homeroom. Thankfully the schedule came with a map or else I would have been wandering around for the majority of the morning. Once I found my home room I walked in and talked to the teacher about being part of the transfer student program since technically I qualified even though I went to school at the middle school here.  
“Mrs. Uh.” I said and looked at the name tag. “Mrs. Ernest. My form states that I am considered a transfer student does that still apply even though I went to middle school here?”  
“Yes Miss Worthington. It does. Now have a seat announcements will start soon” The teacher said.  
“Great, thank you.” I said and sat down in my assigned seat.  
The principal at the school wasn’t like most principals. His name was Mr. Larson. He was considered cool. If you stayed on his good side though. He made school slightly more fun. He would allow us to chew gum as long as it didn't end up on the floor or under desks. He let us girls wear tank tops. He even let us have our phones in class as long as they were on silent and on the desk at all times, so teachers could see if you were on them or not.  
This year was going to be okay or so I thought. That’s when my middle school crush walked in the door. His name was Brett Anderson. The only freshman to be captain of the lacrosse team in the history of our high school. To make matters worse guess where his seat was. That’s right, right next to mine. I kept my head down pretending to take a nap.  
“Hey.” He said.  
At first I didn't know if he was talking to me or someone else.  
I lifted my head up and looked at him “Hi.” I said quietly.  
“You’re the new girl from Europe correct?” He asked me.  
“Germany to be exact.” I said and smiled slightly.  
Brett is actually talking to me oh my gosh. This is the best day ever.  
Sadly the conversation was cut short by the bell ringing and the start of announcements.  
“Good Morning Lion Crest High and welcome to another year. Today we will be having a pep assembly at the end of the day to celebrate the start of the school.” He said. “We will be having subway for lunch. Oh we had a lot of birthday over the summer, so happy birthday to those students. Make sure to have all medical and entrance forms in by Friday. Have a nice.” He said and the P.A. system went off.  
I was making sure I had all forms signed and ready to go to hand to certain teachers when I felt someone watching me. I turned to my right to see the Regina George of my high school. Except her name was Lindsey Franklin.  
“You.” She said a bitter tone.  
“Something the matter?” I asked her trying to be polite.  
“Stay away from him, he’s mine.” She said emphasizing the word mine.  
“Are you two dating?” I asked her trying not to start anything on the First Day of School.  
“It’s complicated sweetheart.” She said.  
I have never been so happy that the bell rang. Everyone got up and the stampede of students began. I checked my schedule. French class first on my list. I had always wanted to learn French because the language had a nicer tone to it then the harsh German language. The language classes where on the second level, so I took the nearest staircase. The school was huge, but if you had a map it wasn’t hard to find where you were supposed to be.  
Once I found the room, I handed my forms in and looked around for my seat. This classroom had the desk that doubled as dry erase boards. The teacher had put each students name on the desk they were supposed to sit at.  
“Hey Claudia.” I heard a voice call my name.  
“Finnic.” I said rushing over to him. Thankfully our desks were right next to each other.  
“Good to see you made it through the summer with the fam.”  
“Yeah. I mean the family can be harsh, but they are family.” I said.  
Finnic was my friend that was a boy. We had known each other since we were like 6. He was like a brother to me. He was one of those people who cares about so much they’d do anything to make sure you were happy. He does have a girlfriend, so I don't have to worry about anything. Just friends and that’s the way I want it to be.  
“I heard there’s another transfer student in this class.” He said snapping me out of my thoughts.  
The thought of another transfer kid in our class intrigued me. This town wasn’t very popular and didnt have the best school system, so transfer students were rare.  
“Who?” I asked him getting out my notebook waiting for class to start.  
He pointed to the desk behind me. I looked at the name on the desk.  
“Thomas Allister.” I said reading the name.  
“That would be me.” A voice said making me jump slightly. “Oh sorry I didn't mean to startle you.” He said sitting down,  
“It’s okay.” I said. “The names Claudia.” I put my hand out and he shook it.  
“Nice to meet you Claudia.” He said. “Can I ask you something?” He asked me.  
“Sure.” I said slightly worried what he was going to ask.  
“Your name is German, but you seem to have a British accent.” He said voice laced with a strong British accent.  
“Oh uh my dad is German and Scandinavian. My mom is British.” I said  
“That’s cool.” He said smiling.  
I looked over Thomas at his features. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was on the taller side and had light skin.  
“I’m assuming you’re from Britain, would you happen to be from South London?” I asked him,  
“You could tell all that from just my accent?” He asked.  
“No it’s on your folder.” I said chuckling and pointing to his flyer he got from the office.  
“Oh.” He said his face had a hint of pink.  
“Miss Worthington and Mister Allister, glad you’re making friends but you can spend all of lunch to socialize.” Mrs. Leveque said.  
“Yes ma’am.” I said turning around in my seat.  
Classes were boring as usual. Only one teacher was actual interesting. His names was Mr. Harris. He taught World History. He let us reenact the first section of our history textbook.  
Lunch everyone’s favorite period of the day. For me it was a time to figure out who to spend the next four years with and who to avoid for the next four years. Having a nice mom she packed lunch for us today.  
I sat down at an empty table.  
Noah sat down next to me. “Hey sis, can I sit with you?”  
“Sure, why me though, surely you’ve made friends by now.”  
“Yeah, but no one wants to be my friend just to be my friend. They want to be my friend since I’m famous.” He said.  
I put a hand on his shoulder. “Someone will don’t worry.” I said.  
“Uh mind if i join you guys or am I interrupting some sibling bonding?” A familiar voice spoke up.  
I looked up to see Thomas holding his lunch tray.  
“Nope, you may sit.” I said smiling and took a bite of my salami and lettuce sandwich.  
“Thomas meet my brother Noah.”  
“We’ve met we had math together.” Noah said eating his banana.  
“Cool.” I said and then I felt something hit me in the back of the head.  
A empty milk carton had hit me in the head. I turned around ready to shout at whoever did that until I noticed something stuffed in the milk carton. I picked it up and took the napkin out and a folded up note fell out. I shoved the note in my pocket. There were too many eyes on me right now since I was standing up. I didn't even realize I was standing up. I sat back down and sighed.  
Thomas looked at me with concern. “You alright there?” He asked.  
“Yeah why?” I asked looking at him.  
“You slammed your hands down and stood up. You grabbed everyone’s attention.” He said.  
“Oh I did?” I asked him. I wasn’t even aware I had did such a thing.  
He nodded and continued eating. I looked around at the other kids. Brett was sitting at the table wit the other lacrosse players. Lindsey was sitting with her group of friends. I had a small group for lunch I was fine with that Thomas and Noah would make great company for now.  
Lunch ended and I headed back to class. On the way to my next class I read the note that was tossed at me in the milk carton.  
Claudia,  
Meet me after school near the lacrosse fields.  
-Brett  
I folded the note back up and headed to class. My last couple of class I was too anxious to focus. I sat there wondering what Brett could possible want. Did he want to tell me that he was dating Lindsey and I was getting in the way. The final bell of the day brought m out of my trance.  
I grabbed my bag and headed to my locker. I noticed a familiar face as I approached my locker.  
“Hey Thomas.”I said unlocking my locker.  
“Oh hey.” He said turning to face me.  
“We have lockers next to each other isn’t that cool.” I said putting away my books and grabbing the ones I needed for homework.  
“Totally. I get to see you more often.” He said smiling.  
His smile was so genuine and happy. I even got myself staring.  
‘Well I should head home.” I said. “See you around.” I waved to him as I left.  
“Claudia wait!” He said grabbing my wrist.  
“Yes Thomas?” I asked surprised by the sudden action.  
“Uh are you free this Saturday?” He asked.  
“I...I uh believe so why?” I asked him giving him a look of confusion.  
He removed his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. “I am new to this town I was wondering if you could show me around town.” He said.  
“Sure I’d love to. I’ll show you all the cool places I like to hang.” I sad smiling.  
He nodded. “Where should I meet you?”  
“Um the post office on the corner of Tibet and Fern.”  
“Cool.”  
“Well, I gotta go now.” I said and left him in the hallway.  
I quickly made my way to the lacrosse field. The funny thing about our high school was that football wasn’t the main sport here. Infant the football team hasn’t one a single fame in 40 years. That’s how bad our team is eventually now one wanted to play. Then lacrosse became popular. Many kids flocked to see the game like people seeing fights at the colosseum. First just the boys then the girls started taking interest because their boyfriends were on the team. With the growing attention it caused the team to do better. Therefore making it the most popular sport at this school. I saw Brett looking at his phone.  
“Hey Brett.” I said. “Sorry about the wait got caught up ins something being the new kid.”  
He chuckled. “I understand.” He said.  
“So what did you want to meet me for?” I asked.  
“I wanted to know if you were free this weekend.” He asked rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Uh yeah I have plans with a friend during the day Saturday, but I’m free Saturday evening and Sunday.” I said shifting my bag son it wouldn’t slide off my shoulder.  
“Oh okay I’ll pick you up at 6 for dinner Saturday sound good?” He asked.  
“Sounds perfect.” I said.  
He kissed my cheek and my face went red.  
What just happened was I just asked out? There was no why that just happened.  
I went to the parking lot to find Noah and Talia leaning against Talia’s car. I walked over to them. They gave me a raised eyebrow and annoyed look.  
“What now?” I asked them putting my stuff in the front seat.  
“Asked out by two guys on the First Day of School and you’re not even going to tell us anything?” Taila said.  
“Yup.” I said popping the p I got in and closed the door.  
“Why are you like this?” Talia said getting in.  
“I’m your best friend.” She said sai annoyed.  
“And I’m your brother.” He said.  
Noah got in the back seat an leaned forward. “She never tells anyone anything.”  
“It’s better that way.” I said looking at the two.  
They just shook their heads as Talia pulled out of the parking lot. The rest of the ride we sat in awkward silence. I stared out the window wondering what people would say if they saw me with Thomas and Brett in the same day.  
We finally reach our house. I thanked Talia and headed inside. I went straight to my room before my parents could started the usual First Day of School interrogation. I had made it to the stairs when I heard my mother’s voice.  
“Oh no Cynthia they just got home. I know they grow up so fast. If you could that would be great see you Friday.” She said while walking around the kitchen.  
“Good she’s on the phone.” Noah said coming up behind me.  
Then our mother turned to us.  
“Quick run!” I said and we both darted up the stairs.  
We ran into our rooms and looked our doors. Our mother was the kind of mother that asked to many question and was super energetic. I think she lost it somewhere during our middle school years. Can’t blame her though, mothers have a tough job.  
Once I got to my room I did my homework until our mom called us down for dinner. Homework was light since it was the First Day of School. It was mostly just getting to know you surveys and filling out forms.  
“Dinner’s ready.” She called up from the bottom of the staircase.  
I was always a sucker for my mom's cooking. She could be on one of those cooking shows if she really wanted too. Her food was just that good.  
I bolted out of my room and down the stairs and heard my brother stumble own soon after. He had different methods of getting down the stairs. There was a loud thump and he jumped down using his bean bag. My mother was about to halve a heart attack seeing my brother do that.  
“Noah Tyler Worthington! Don’t ever do that again!” She yelled.  
I chuckled and watched as my brother got up and made his way over to the kitchen. She hit me on the shoulder with the kitchen rag she was using.  
“Don’t encourage him.” She said.  
I put my hands up. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” I said sarcastically.  
My father soon came in and we sat down to eat. Mother had made us her version of chicken in vodka sauce.  
“Thanks for the food mom.”I said before digging in.  
Once we all had started eating my mother asked her usual First Day of School questions. I gave her answers until about the subject of Brett and Thomas came up. Noah blurted it out catching me by surprise. Typical Noah, curiosity killed the cat. I hope Karma gets to him him first though. He is my brother after all.  
“Claudia got asked out by two boys today.” He said sticking his tongue out at me.  
I gave him an annoyed look and kicked him underneath the table.  
“Care to elaborate?” My father said poking at the food that was on his plate.  
I bit my lip not wanting to, but my father was giving that look. The look you get when you’re clearly guilty of something. I rubbed by face with my hands  
“Ugh fine. Thomas is transfer student from England, South London to be exact, and Brett was the boy I had a crush on in middle school. He’s the freshmen lacrosse player starting varsity this year.” I said the shoved more pasta in my mouth hoping it would give me a an small excuses to not talk for a minute  
“Oh Brett I remember you telling about him. I saw him and his mom in the store yesterday when we went to get school supplies.” My mother said.  
“Yeah.” I said.  
“So which boy are you going on a date with?” My father asked looking at me like he was going to do an FBI background check on them both just to be sure.  
“Uh well I have to show Thomas around due to us both being transfers, but I was asked to dinner by Brett. Therefore I’m techinical going on a date with Brett not Thomas.” I said.  
“Which one do you like more?” My family asked in unison which kind of creeped me out.  
“I haven’t decided. I've known Brett longer, but Thomas is such a sweetheart. They are both god looking so it’s hard to decide at the moment.” I said.  
They all looked at me like I was deciding a life or death decision.  
“Jeez you guys. You look like I’m deciding on who I’m going to marry. It’s highschool come on.” I said.  
Dinner ended on an awkward note, by hey I was glad they didn’t give me that certain talk. You know the one I’m talking about. I checked my phone for messages.  
Then I went on to Instagram and looked around at my friends from Germany’s pages. I missed them, but I’d be back in the summer. A little notification came up. I had a new follower. Brett’s face shows up as I checked his page.  
“Oh and now he’s following me. Great.” I grumbled continuing through instagram till I got bored.  
Then I went onto Netflix I scrolled through trying to find something decent to watch.  
I settled on Supernatural. I was fascinated by the mythology behind the show. If only it was real. I was at a really good part when my mother knocked on the door.  
“Come in.” I said pausing the tv and sitting up.  
“Hey there, um I just wanted to talk to you about the two boys.”  
“Now? Castiel was just about to take out another demon.” I said.  
“What, oh never mind.” She said. “What I wanted to say is that you should really think about what your going to do about Saturday.” She said  
“Ugh mom, I’m just showing Thomas around. It’s not technically a date. Brett was the one who asked me on a date.” I said.  
“Okay I just want you to think about this dear. I just don't want to have your heart broken because there was a mix up. I’m just looking out for you.” She said getting up and then got up.  
“Appreciated mom.” I said and I paused the tv. I watched another episode before I was nodding off. I turned the tv off and got ready for bed.  
What a day I’m just glad I’m not in any drama right now.


End file.
